zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blahbumian/The horrors of spam
Having almost finished a month of summer school, I decided to spend a couple of minutes visiting the site where I spent a large part of my childhood - also known as the site where kids like to make huge conflicts for no apparent reason. As I suspected, a comical sight ensued. During the good old days, we had people swearing and making innapropriate movies, users making political revolutionary movements and some people threatening to hack ZT. Did the political movements make any noticable changes to ZT? No, not really. Did the people who tried to get attention with innapropriate movies get banned? They sure did. Did any of the users who threatened to hack us actually do it? I don't really know. What I do know is that every time ZT had a riot, ZT users secretly loved it, and did everything they could to keep the riot going. All of a sudden, ZT suddendly has people spamming and others freaking out about it. Who knew? I could have sworn there could have been tumbleweeds on there by now. But, I guess there are still quite a few people on there, and those who are are trying to make their ZT experience as exciting as possible, by staging their horrified reactions to - get this - users making spam movies! Oh no, the horror! Hanbanana had some strong words to describe the horrors going on ZT; 'I, HanBan/HB2, have spent SIX CONSECUTIVE YEARS on this website, producing 600+ movies for everyone's entertainment. I joined in 2009 and quit in 2015, and I haven't seen anything this INSANE.' Really? Are you sure you were here starting 2009? Don't you remember Pigle33, Boss, Troy? Not to mention Value in May 2012? All the people who threatened to hack us? An average day of 2010 was far worse than anything ZT has seen in the last couple of years. To make matters worse, Jaaszi quit ZT - and afterwards, decided he wasn't quitting after all! If I had a dollar for each time a ZT user 'quit', I'd be richer than Donald Trump. Some are also wondering why the Mods aren't doing anything about it, as if the Mods have to control every single thing people do with their ZT movies. This reminds me a little of the summer of 2014. Firstly, people made an unneccesarily huge deal over the PDA - maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it was completely unneccesary to turn it into a comment war, as some purposely did. Then, BusyBodyG starting copying movies - oh, the horror! Lastly, Theodore returned unexpectedly in order to get himself banned - he claimed he did it because he didn't need his account anymore, but we all know that it was actually to get attention. This year, people are making an unneccesarily huge deal of people spamming. The truth is, if ZT users didn't want a riot, and wanted to keep the peace, they just wouldn't make a big deal out of these things. There is no need for the Mods to make a rule against spamming just because some people don't like it. If you don't like it, ignore it. The reason why this happens is because ZT users don't want to ignore it. They want some excitement in their lives, since it's a hot, boring summer day with nothing to do. Some also thought that the new generation would be like we were when we were young, in the late 2000's. The best part is, they're exactly like us. We acted immaturely and made a big deal out of nothing, they're doing the same. Just wait 8 years and they'll be saying the same about the next generation - that is, if ZT will still exist by then. ZT going insane? The new generation only spams? Not at all. The only problem is that people need to get a grip. Once that happens, ZT will be fine, just like we have been (more or less) for over a decade. -Blah :) Category:Blog posts